The clevis for this type of actuating device comprises, between the anchoring lug and the cylindrical sleeve, a shoulder forming an annular region which can be the site of a certain elastic deformation under the axial loads exerted between said anchoring lug and said sleeve which is coupled with the mobile rod of said actuating device. These loads in the mobile rod travel towards the sleeve by passing through the satellite rollers, through the thread insert, which acts as a nut, and through the guiding and stopping means which are placed between said nut and said sleeve.
This annular region of the clevis may comprise strain gauges, for example, which provide information on the loads applied to the device.
However, for certain applications, in the field of aeronautics for example, the use of strain gauges bonded to a region to be monitored does not guarantee reliable information throughout the service life of the device, which may be relatively long.
The invention proposes an actuator equipped with a load monitoring and control system in this annular region of its clevis; said system, in the form of a sensor, allows guaranteeing that reliable information is supplied throughout the service life of the actuating device.
In the field of aeronautics, for example, the service life of these actuating devices corresponds to the service life of the unit onto which they are installed.
This control system of the invention does not require any maintenance and also offers the advantage of being protected from certain stresses likely to damage it; it is composed of elements which are not in contact with each other.